To Make You Feel My Love
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: One-shot, spoilers for Season Seven. Emily is coping with the aftereffects of Ian's wrath. Well... Not really. Songfic to 'To Make You Feel My Love' by Adele. Hotch/Emily


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a somewhat pre-established ship fic. Kind of, like, they are flirty with each other, but Hotch is too afraid to ask her on a date or whatever. It's also post-season six, like, beginning season seven-ish. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

_**When the rain is blowing in your face**_

_**And the whole world is on your case**_

_**I could offer you a warm embrace**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

"Emily, are you alright?" Hotch asked. He placed his hand on her shoulder awkwardly.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I-I'm okay. I think," she mumbled. He took her by the shoulders so that they were facing each other.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just been a long day. I just need a little time, you know?" she sniffled. He offered a half-smile, half-grimace.

"I know," he whispered, pulling her into a soft, awkward hug.

_**When evening shadows and the stars appear**_

_**And there is no one there to dry your tears**_

_**I could hold you for a million years**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

"Don't do this to yourself, Emily. It's not your fault," he said quietly, struggling to calm her down. As great pain welled up in her chest, a flood of tears gushed down her ashen cheeks as she stared at the carpet, avoiding direct eye contact with the man in front of her.

"It is my fault, Aaron. I-it's all m-my f-fault," she sobbed. He pulled her into his arms again.

"No, it's not. Stop believing that, Emily," he said firmly.

_**I know you haven't made up your mind yet**_

_**But I would never do you wrong**_

_**I've known it from the moment that we met**_

_**No doubt in my mind where you belong**_

"Emily, nobody here is going to hurt you. Now, it's gonna take some time for the rest of the team to deal with this. And I don't blame them. But, please, don't do this. Not now," he said softly.

"I'm sorry, Aaron. B-but, I can't. I can't be around them every day, knowing what I did to them. I can't. I… I just can't," she murmured, embarrassed.

"You belong here, Emily. Nowhere else. Not by yourself, not in a different unit, and certainly not as Lauren Reynolds with Ian Doyle," he reminded her. She trembled in his arms.

"I can't, Aaron. I hurt them, all of them, so much. Even you and JJ, and you knew, Aaron. You knew," she uttered lowly.

_**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue**_

_**I'd go crawling down the avenue**_

_**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

"I can't stay here, Aaron. Just let me go," she demanded softly. He stepped back and looked her straight in the eye.

"No, Emily. There is no way in _hell _I am letting you go again. You may feel like you don't belong here, but I know damn well that you belong with me," he said solidly. She finally looked up at him.

"I… Please…" she couldn't bring herself to speak. Not after what he had told her.

"Just say you'll try. I will do anything, Emily. Anything."

"No… I can't. Please," she whispered. He looked down and sighed.

"Please?" he begged, very childlike in nature.

_**The storms are raging on the rolling sea**_

_**And on the highway of regret**_

_**The winds of change are blowing wild and free**_

_**You ain't seen nothing like me yet**_

"Aaron, I can't do this. Don't try," she said angrily. He backed away and held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I'll just… go," he said quietly, bowing himself awkwardly out of the room.

And as soon as he was gone, a wave of remorse hit her like a blow to the solar plexus.

_Why did you say no, Emily? You should've said yes. _

Then, more tears came. Every teardrop released was like a burden lifted off her shoulders. It was as if her body was being purged of its indecencies, wrongdoings, and… Sadness?

No. The sadness would go away after she did one last thing.

So she pulled open the door and called out his name. The minute his name left her lips, he materialized by her side, holding her in his arms again.

"I'm so sorry. I should've said yes," she admitted, tears flooding down her face once more.

"Don't apologize, Emily. Don't," he whispered, holding her tighter.

_**I could make you happy,**_

_**Make your dreams come true**_

_**Nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**Go to the ends of the earth for you**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

"Thank you," she muttered in a quiet voice. He brought his face closer to hers.

"Tell me when to stop," he murmured. Caressing her cheek, he lifted her chin, their noses brushing gently against each other. She could feel the warmth of his breath gracing the top of her lip.

And, parting his lips by the slightest bit, he leaned into her, yielding to the soft strength of her kiss.

His emotions engulfed Emily. They filled her with strength until she found herself intertwined with him, body, heart, and soul.

They delivered such passion and love into that one kiss. That kiss, soft, but hard; cool, but fiery; mere seconds, but going on forever.

And then, there in that moment, he finally knew what lay past that sarcastic smirk and ruby-red lips.

There was a passionate, soft, overwhelmingly incredible woman that only wanted to be loved.

They unwillingly pulled away, separated only by the fact that their lungs needed to be filled with air.

Their faces hovered mere centimeters away from each other. He stared deeply into her eyes, hazel on chocolate brown.

"I love you, Emily," he said simply.

And finally, forcing herself to say the words that she could only hold on to for so much longer, she whispered, "I love you too."

_**To make you feel my love…**_

**The End**


End file.
